Shathra (Earth-616)
Real Name: Shathra Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Sharon Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Mother to other Astral Plane inhabiting SpiderWasps. Legal Status: Deceased. Identity: Known by public. Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Astral Plane, New York City. Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Temple to the Spider God in Africa Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: First appearance unknown Final Appearance: Amazing Spiderman Vol 2.#48 History An inhabitant of the Astral Plane, Shathra is the “Spider-Wasp” to Peter Parker’s “Spider”. She learned of Spider-man when he strayed from the safe path during visit to the Astral Plane to locate the inter-dimensional kidnapper known as Shade. Shathra immediately realized Spider-Man’s true nature and determined that he would make the perfect meal for her hungry young hatchlings. Following Spider-Man’s scent back to Earth, Shathra quickly engaged her chosen victim in a battle that demonstrated her clearly superior speed and strength. Though Spider-Man was able to use his superior knowledge of New York to find temporary escape, he knew that Shathra would soon locate him once more. In fact, Shathra turned the game in a new direction, changing to a human form and adopting the name “Sharon Keller”. Posing as Spider-Man’s jilted lover, she went on live TV to reveal a series of convincing and humiliating details. Spurred by Mary Jane’s distress, Peter Parker rose to the taunt, gatecrashes the studio interview and attacked Sharon Keller in full view. Fortunately, Shathra reverted to her Spider-Wasp form, but her gambit had achieved its goal of pushing Spider-Man to act on pure instinct, bringing the conflict to the simple level of “natural order”, in which the Spider-Wasp is the hunter and the Spider is the meal. Spider-Man managed barely to avoid descending into mindless fury and though drugged by Shathra’s paralyzing agent, managed to escape to brief safety. He was rescued by Ezekiel, who took Spider-Man to a sacred temple in Ghana and helped Peter to set a trap for Shathra. Spider-Man now consciously allowed his arachnid side to take the forefront, or enough so to capture the Spider-Wasp, and to feed her to whatever spider dwelt in the depths of the temple. The food chain, it seems, can run in both directions. Characteristics Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eyes: Luminous Blue Hair: Black with a blue Shine Skin: Jet Black Unusual Features: Wings, glowing eyes. Powers Known Powers: Shathra is stronger than Spider-Man and lift least 15 tons, quite possibly even more. Shathra possesses the totemistic powers of the Spider-Wasp. She appears to be almost entirely subsumed by her animal side. Having submitted completely to her spider-wasp nature, Shathra possesses enhanced speed, strength, endurance, resilience and regeneration. Shathra has the power of flight. She can also change her shape and take on a human appearance. She is able to generate warp-holes through space. She is able to “smell” her natural foe, the Spider-Man, well enough to track him through continents and dimensions. At either a mystic or psychological level, Shathra is capable of affecting Spider-Man and reducing him to acting on level of pure instinct. She also has razor-sharp claws and can fire sharp “stingers” with deadly speed and accuracy. Those stingers contain paralyzing agent powerful enough to overcome Spider-Man. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Stronger than Spider Man. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Wings. Weapons: Organic parylizing agent. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Shathra's Character Gallery External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Black Skin Category:Copy Edit